


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by lillianresolve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marathoning, Training, Ultrarunning, blisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianresolve/pseuds/lillianresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a year since the final battle, and Harry has spent most of that time locked in a secluded cabin in the Scottish Highlands making no noise and pretending he doesn't exist. All that changes when Hermione shows up to drag him to the 1st anniversary memorial ceremony and Draco Malfoy starts bragging about running in a muggle event called a Marathon- "26.2 miles! And I ran it in 4:05:26."  </p>
<p>Well if Draco can do it, then Harry most certainly can. So, armed with a cheap pair or trainers he found in his closet and pure determination, Harry sets out to conquer 26.2 miles, crippling depression, and the smug look on Draco Malfoy's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

Preface

Harry looked out at the runners in front of him, their bare legs shifting and prodding the ground like heard of wild horses. Any minute now the race director would light a cigarette and they would all take off into the woods. If Harry finished the race he wouldn't see this particular parking lot again for nearly 12 hours. ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’ he thought, shivering, his quads shaking in anticipation. He checked the strap of his hydration pack and looked up just in time to see the the flash of a lighter and the fastest runners bolt into the awaiting forrest.

The runners in the middle of the pack—where Harry was situated—began a slow even jog toward the trail, their headlamps shining pale yellow through the dark trees. Harry took a deep breath and set off.

The St. Peter’s Ultramarathon was a 50 mile slog through dense mountainous forests that attracted only the most insane and/or naive people to its darkened starting line. Harry still wasn't sure where he fell on that spectrum. He did know that if he didn't finish this race, if he couldn't prove that nearly a year’s worth of training meant something, he was going to lock himself in his cabin and eat Cheetos and watch Netflix until he died of malnutrition.

Or better yet, he would lock himself in Hermione’s house so she could watch him slowly disintegrate into _her_ couch. This whole thing was her fault anyway. A year ago, Harry had been perfectly fine secluded away in his mountain cabin. He saw people in the nearby town when he did his shopping. He could hold a small conversation with the grocer before turning tail and riding his dirt bike back out to his house. Then Hermione had showed up bringing all the things he had been trying to forget with her.

Harry glanced at his watch, he was only about 2 miles into the course and he was already weary. The course map warned that he first 6 miles were all uphill, but Harry hadn't quite registered what that meant until now. Other runners around him had slowed to a bent knee shuffle; some of the runners behind him were even power hiking. Harry slowed, lowered his head, and dug in. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if this is going to continue beyond this first part. If you want to hear more, let me know, and I'll attempt to keep going.


End file.
